Unplugged
by daphrose
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night in Mission Creek. The Davenports were simply minding their own business when their lives were turned upside-down. By what, you ask? Two words: POWER OUTAGE. Left without their precious devices, will this modern family be able to survive? (A fun little one-shot. Rated K plus to be safe.)


**Hello Lab Rats lovers! This is a silly idea I came up with after seeing a Yoplait commercial. In it, the family lost power and began to play around without the electricity (while eating yogurt, of course). But I started to think about what would happen if the Davenports lost electricity. I mean, Mr. Davenport is a tech mogul. And there are four teenagers! So you know this is going to be funny.**

**I was super-proud of how this story came out. Sometimes I focus too much on dialogue and not enough on descriptions. But I had fun time describing things in this story. I'm pretty proud of the humor, too! I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it as I had writing it!**

**I do not own Lab Rats or Hasbro or **_**Sorry!**_** I just own this story and the idea.**

* * *

Sometimes rain produces a quiet, soft dripping noise. The kind of noise that makes you want to curl up on the couch and fall asleep to its rhythmic pattern. It's soft and sweet and never too loud. It's a slight drizzle; a mere sprinkling. But that was not the kind of rain falling in Mission Creek that Friday evening.

The hard drops of water slammed into every window of the Californian town. It struck the buildings with a ferocity that seemed almost dangerous. Not only that, but the wind was cooperating as well. The whistles and shrieks could be heard down every street as the wind flew by. Then the lightning decided to get in on the act. Bright flashes danced across the sky every couple of minutes. After a few seconds the thunder would roll through the town, shaking the buildings to their very core.

"AH!" Leo Dooley shrieked as the thunder boomed once again. Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport – Leo's step-siblings – chuckled at his scream.

"Aw, is poor wittle Leo afwaid of the thundewr?" Adam mocked in a babyish voice.

"No!" Leo protested. He took a deep breath to calm himself down so he would show no fear in front of his bionic siblings.

White light flashed through the room and approximately four seconds later – although Chase would correct me and say that it was 3.87 seconds_ exactly_ – the thunder roared through the house. Leo winced, but this time he was able to keep from crying out.

Bree noticed his wince during one of the few seconds she was looking up from her phone and snickered. Chase and Adam had their eyes glued to the TV screen on which their video game was playing. They were elbowing each other and trying to suppress laughs.

"Why are you guys laughing at _me?" _Leo asked. _"Chase _cringes at the thunder as well!"

"Hey, _I _have super-sensitive bionic hearing," Chase pointed out. "You don't have an excuse! You're just acting like a big baby!"

Tasha entered the living room as Chase was finishing his sentence. "Are you guys making fun of Leo?" she asked.

"No!" the bionics immediately shouted.

"Yes!" Leo said over the top of them.

"Donald!" Tasha called. Her husband looked up from his workspace over by the window.

"Mmm?" Mr. Davenport muttered.

"Were Adam, Bree, and Chase teasing Leo?" Tasha asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," her husband said as he turned back to his work. "I try my hardest to just tune them out."

Tasha rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Mom?" Leo asked from one of the bar stools at the counter.

"I was thinking about making chicken for dinner," Tasha explained as she grabbed a pan out of the drawer. "Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Leo exclaimed.

Tasha flashed her warm, motherly smile and proceeded to put the chicken in the oven. She started to chat with her son about how his day at school was. You know, the typical mom thing to do. Leo didn't mind. His mother's cheerful rambling allowed him to forget about the lighting and thunder roaring outside.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Chase and Adam began to argue. "That wasn't fair!" Chase insisted. "You can't just sneak up from behind like that!"

"Sure I can!" Adam protested. "It's called a sneak attack for a reason!"

"But you didn't follow any proper procedures! You should've hidden behind the rock before rolling over to the barricade."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? I took your guy out!"

"But unfairly!" Chase whined. "You shouldn't have been able to do that!"

"But I did!" Adam countered. "You're just mad that I finally beat you at something. BOOM! Eat it!"

"You are so . . . so . . . so _exasperating!"_

"Stop using words I don't understand!"

Chase smirked and continued, "You are infuriating, juvenile, foolhardy, and . . ."

"Guys!" Bree shouted. "Keep it down! I'm trying to text Caitlin over here!"

"Quiet, Bree!" both boys snapped at the same time. Bree shot up off the couch with a 'you-did-_not_-just-say-that' look in her eye.

_"Excuse _me?" she growled. Suddenly all three bionics were engaged in a massive argument that drowned out the pouring rain and even the thunder – at which Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

Mr. Davenport had left his workspace and was now standing with his wife and step-son in the kitchen. "See, this is why I try to tune them out!" Mr. Davenport attempted to shout over the fray.

"What?" Tasha and Leo screamed at the same time.

"This is why . . . oh, never mind!" Mr. Davenport said.

"Should we try and stop them?" Leo tried to ask.

"Huh?" his parents questioned at the same time.

"Should we . . ."

That was the moment. Leo was halfway through his question and the bionics were engaged in an argument that could be heard in Mexico. But they all immediately fell silent when _it _happened. _It _caused everyone to stop and look around. _It _caused a silent panic in everyone. What was _it? _Why, _it, _of course, was . . .

"Power outage," Mr. Davenport mumbled.

"A power whatage?" Bree asked.

"Power outage," Tasha repeated. "They were talking about this on the news. It wasn't _my _story; they wouldn't give . . ."

"Mom!" Leo interrupted.

"Right," Tasha said. "The strong winds most likely knocked over the telephone poles."

"I can't see anything!" Adam complained.

"Yeah, it's so dark now!" Bree agreed. "Chase, would you . . ."

"No way!" Chase shouted.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because I said I'd never do it again," Chase reminded his siblings. "And you said you'd never ask me to do it again!"

"And yet here we are in the middle of a power outage," Bree said. "Just do it, please? Then we can find a flashlight and you can turn it off."

"Ugh, fine!" Chase said. Chase blinked a few times. Suddenly his eyes became beams of bright blue light. Leo stared at him with both amusement and amazement.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Leo said.

"I hate it!" Chase said. He had lifted his arms a little and was groping around. "Everyone else can see, but it makes me blind."

"We call it 'flashlight eyes,'" Adam said with a chuckle. "He hasn't done it in _years!"_

"The last time I did I swore I would never do it again," Chase sighed. "Just hurry up and use me to find a flashlight so I can turn it off."

"No need," Mr. Davenport said. "I've got five Daven-lights in the drawer right here."

Chase groaned. He blinked a few more times and the bright light emitting form his eyeballs ceased. "Never . . . again . . ." he said through gritted teeth. His family chuckled.

"Wait a second, Big D!" Leo exclaimed suddenly. "You're a tech mogul. Don't you have some kind of generator we could use to power the house?"

"Well, ah, no," Mr. Davenport said sheepishly. "I mean, I have generators! Just . . . not for that purpose. I didn't think I would ever need one. But I think I'll get to work on one right now!"

Mr. Davenport grabbed a flashlight and headed over to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for a few seconds before the realization hit him. He turned back to his family and said, "I'll just take the stairs." The billionaire charged down the hall.

"Ugh, my phone's about to die!" Bree suddenly said. "And Caitlin needs me to give her bad boyfriend advice!"

"Why don't you use a landline to call her?" Tasha suggested.

Bree lowered her cell phone from in front of her face and stared at her stepmom. "A _what?" _the teenage girl asked.

"It's a telephone that's connected to a base via a wire," Chase said. "In essence, it's a phone that's not a cell phone. Tasha, Mr. Davenport doesn't have any landlines. He never felt that he needed one installed."

"Well in that case, never mind," Tasha said.

"No!" Bree cried out suddenly. She sunk to her knees and held her phone in the air. "Why me? Why me?"

"Bree, you're overacting!" Chase said in an attempt to calm down his sister.

"Oh yeah?" Bree said as she leapt to her feet angrily. She walked over and pointed at the boys' videogame console. "Just before the power went out you said you got a new high score. Did you save the game?"

"No, I . . ." Chase trailed off. He too sunk to his knees. "Nooooooooo!" he screamed.

"Haha!" Adam laughed, pointing at his younger brother. Chase just scowled.

"Wait a second!" the eldest said as he realized something. "What are we going to do for fun tonight? How will we entertain ourselves without TV or electronics?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Leo agreed.

A panic began to rise in the room. Each of the teenagers burst into individual lamentations expressing the tragedy of their lost devices. They wailed and mourned for the loss of electricity and the pain this thunderstorm was causing them. They began to rant and rave. Each was unaware that the others were doing it as well. They each lived in their own little world of sorrow. Tasha watched for just a few minutes, amused at the way each teen was expressing his or her own feelings.

"I worked for _days _to achieve that high score!" Chase was complaining. "So many hours just down the drain! Now Adam will always be at the top. And how can I show him up now that the console's dead? I had the perfect strategy to beat him!"

"Caitlin finally had the courage to say something to Rodney!" Bree whined. "She was going to ask me for the right words. And I was going to tell her exactly what to say. It probably wouldn't have been good advice, but still! She asked me; I've got to tell the girl _something! _Now I can never tell her to tell Rodney that she's the only girl for him!"

"How can we have any fun?" Adam grumbled. "The console is out so I can't beat Chase anymore! Maybe I can toss him around. But it's so dark! I could never _see _him get hurt. And it's no fun if I can't _see _him."

"What if my phone dies?" Leo was gasping. "What if Janelle texts me when my phone dies? Then I wouldn't write her back! Then she'd assume that I don't like her. Then she'd tell me that she never wants to see me again. Then I'd die old and alone. I can't die old and alone!"

"Guys!" Tasha yelled suddenly. Each teenager stopped their individual rants and turned to face their mother. Tasha placed her hands on her hips and stared at them all. They fidgeted uncomfortably under her cold gaze. She tossed each of the bionics a flashlight and they looked up at her expectantly.

"Chase, I want you to go get all the candles you can find," Tasha instructed suddenly. Chase charged obediently out of the room.

"Adam, I need you to gather all the blankets and pillows you can carry." Adam ran off immediately without asking any questions.

"Bree, see if you can figure out how to turn on the fireplace." Bree headed over to the fireplace on the end of the living room and searched for any switches.

"Leo, come with me into the kitchen," Tasha instructed. Leo hopped off the stool and went around the counter. "Let's see what we can round up from the pantry. And remember not to open the fridge; we don't want to let the cool air out. Just get things from the pantry or off the counter."

Bree got the fireplace turned on in a few minutes. She pulled the dining table and chairs out of the way so there was a big open space in front of the fireplace. The female bionic sat down cross-legged on the ground and stared at the beautiful flames. Soon she became absolutely mesmerized. The flames flickered and danced across the artificial log. The fire grew larger and smaller, warmer and colder and warmer again. It lit up the whole living room with a welcoming orange glow.

Leo placed the snacks he and his mother had found on the counter. Various crackers, cereals, some candies, and a banana. Tasha set out bowls and suggested they make a trail mix of sorts. Leo heartily agreed. The mother and son proceeded to toss the different ingredients into the bowls. Leo watched in fascination as the bright colors of the candy merged with the cool browns of the cereal and the vivid yellow of the banana slices. Soon they had six bowls of delicious-looking trail mix.

Adam reentered the room carrying as many blankets and pillows as his arms could hold. Which, just so you know, is quite a lot. Bree stood up and helped her brother lay them out across the ground. They created a large, comfortable area of blankets on the floor. The patterns and different materials merged to form what seemed to be one large quilt. The colors were exceptionally pleasing as they were viewed in the orange light of the fire.

Chase entered with several candles floating around him. He used his molecularkinesis to place them each at strategic spots in the room. Tasha handed him a lighter and Chase proceeded to create flames on all the candles. The candles lit up the corners of the room that had remained untouched by the fire from the fireplace. A few of them gave off fragrant scents. Chase inhaled deeply, his bionic brain immediately placing each aroma as it entered his nose.

The teenagers all sat down on the blankets. They cuddled up together and looked up at Tasha, who was smiling warmly down at them.

"Great," Adam said. "But what do we _do?"_

Tasha's grin widened. "You'll see," she said slyly. She left the room for just a few seconds. The kids stared down the hall after her and began to mutter to each other, wondering what the part-time newswoman could be up to.

A few minutes later Tasha walked back in the room with several boxes in her arms. She set them down in the middle of the blankets and grinned. The teenagers dove in.

"Board games?" Chase asked after he had spent a second or two studying the boxes. "This is what we're supposed to do?"

"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" Tasha insisted. She grabbed the homemade trail mix off the counter and handed a bowl to each teen. Then she opened one of the boxes and set up a game of "Sorry."

At first they were skeptical. Chase felt a little babyish playing board games. Bree's mind kept wandering to Caitlin's current plight. Adam was all for the games, but it took him a while to understand the rules. Leo kept knocking over the pieces every time he tried to set them up. But Tasha was patient and finally the teenagers came around.

Tasha and Leo wound up on a team together since there were only four players allowed. At first it was hard to play against bionic teenagers, but they were able to hold their ground. The two of them played with the yellow pawns. Adam was green, Bree was red, and Chase was blue. As they all got into the game, things became much more intense.

"I just need a three to get my pawn home!" Adam shouted. He grabbed a card from the deck. "Come on, please be a three!" He turned the card over and grinned.

"You got a three?" Chase asked.

"Better!" Adam said. "Sorry, Chase!" He held up the "Sorry!" card. Adam knocked over one of Chase's pawns and set his own in the space. He then picked up Chase's pawn and put it back in the blue start zone.

Chase scowled. "Aw man!" he said. "I had finally gotten that one out!"

The family continued to play. They shouted and teased and taunted each other. They laughed and sighed and smiled. When Bree ended up winning the game the others watched in amusement as she performed her little victory dance.

There was a crashing noise and all of a sudden Mr. Davenport came tumbling into the room. He held what appeared to be a small microwave in his arms. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and smiled at his family.

"What is that?" Chase asked, gesturing to the previously mentioned microwave-like object.

"This is my generator!" Mr. Davenport said proudly. "I just finished working on it." He set it down on the kitchen counter. One end of a wire he plugged into an outlet and the other end was already in the generator. He flipped a few switches.

"Voilà!" the genius said as the generator sprung to life. The lights above them flickered and then came fully on. The Davenport family cheered at their father's success.

"Um," Chase said warily as he noticed something rather odd. "Are the lights supposed to be _that _bright?"

"Huh?" Mr. Davenport said as he looked up.

Suddenly one of the light bulbs in the ceiling exploded. Everyone shrieked. Chase held up his force field above his family as sparks and broken glass fell from the ceiling. Everyone yelped again when another light bulb blew, and then another.

"Turn your thingy off!" Tasha shouted.

"It's called a generator!" Mr. Davenport yelled back.

"I don't care! Shut. It. Off. _Now!"_

Mr. Davenport charged back to the generator and fiddled with the switches. He cried out when a bulb exploded right above his head. Chase gritted his teeth and expanded his force field, just managing to get it over his father's head before the sparks fell on him. Mr. Davenport grinned gratefully at his son before turning back to his generator and giving one of the levers a quick yank.

Most of the light in the house faded. They all immediately knew that something was wrong. There was another orange glow in the room, but it wasn't coming from the fireplace. As they turned their heads upwards to look, they saw the fire that was spreading across the ceiling.

This fire was not like the one in the fireplace. This fire was wild and uncontrollable. The flames danced across the ceiling like the flames had danced across the fireplace, but these flames danced quickly and dangerously.

Thinking fast, Chase held up his hands and activated his force field. He covered the fire and cut off the oxygen. Within a few seconds the flames had been smothered. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Mr. Davenport with harsh looks.

"Guess it needs some more work," he said sheepishly. "Maybe I'll just take it back down to the lab and . . ."

"No!" Tasha yelled. "You are not! You are not creating any more disastrous technology! You are staying up here and enjoying this night with us. With your family."

"But . . ."

"Donald!"

"Alright, alight!" Mr. Davenport consented. He plopped down on the blankets with a frown. But suddenly his face lit up at the sight of the board game. "Is that 'Sorry?'" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Tasha told him.

"Ha, I love this game!" Mr. Davenport said. "Who thinks they can beat me?"

"Well, I _am _the reigning champion!" Bree said haughtily.

"You've only won one game," Chase pointed out.

"Which makes me the reigning champion!" Bree retorted.

"Wait, only four people can play," Leo pointed out. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't have to play," Tasha said.

"Me neither," Chase agreed. "I'll just watch."

So Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport began their game of Sorry. Chase and Tasha leaned back and watched, cheering for whoever was winning at the moment. When Bree won once more, they switched players and went again.

The lightning lit up the room every couple of minutes. The thunder clapped just a few seconds after it every time. The rain droned on the roof and pounded against the windows. The wind shrieked and howled as it went by. All that gave Adam an idea for a new game.

"Hey guys!" Adam said excitedly once another game of Sorry was over. "I came up with an idea for a new game! Why don't we all listen to the wind, then say what we think it sounds like?"

"That . . . actually sounds like fun!" Bree said. "Since you made it up, why don't you go first, Adam?"

"Okay!" The oldest teen remained quiet for a few seconds. "I think it sounds like . . . a lion roaring!"

"My turn!" Leo said excitedly. "I say . . . a police siren! Your turn, Big D!"

"I think it sounds like wind," Mr. Davenport said blandly.

"Come on, Donald!" Tasha encouraged. "Use your imagination!"

"Okay, fine!" Mr. Davenport consented. "It sounds almost like a . . . a screaming woman."

"Hmm, it kind of does," Chase observed.

"Wait, wait!" Adam exclaimed. "I know exactly what it sounds like!" Everyone looked at him expectantly. "It sounds like Chase when he snores!"

The Davenport family burst into gales of laughter. Chase could feel his face turning red. "I don't snore!" he snapped.

"You do too!" Adam insisted. "It sounds like this!" Adam pretended to snore loudly. This only caused the rest of his family to laugh even more. Chase finally gave in and laughed along with them, slightly amused by Adam's fake snores – even if it was little offensive.

All of a sudden a bright light flooded the house. The family glanced up and saw that the lights – the ones that _hadn't _exploded, mind you – were back on. The fireplace glow no longer seemed so bright and warm. The colors looked as drab as they always did. The magic of it all faded away with the entrance of the light.

Tasha noticed this in the crestfallen faces of her children. "Why don't we turn the lights back off and go back to our games?" she suggested. The teens nodded vigorously.

"What do you say, Big D?" Leo asked.

"I say you're all crazy!" Mr. Davenport said. "I'm going back down to the well-lit lab. See you all in the morning!" With that being said Mr. Davenport went back down to the lab to do who-knows-what.

Bree hopped up and hit the switches. The lights turned off and that magical feeling returned to the room. Everyone began to snuggle up together on the blankets. They played a few more board games and talked for a while before finally falling asleep in front of the warm glow of the fireplace.

The rain slowed down around midnight. The last clap of thunder was heard at eleven thirty-two at night. The wind calmed its ferocious howling and resorted to a steady whistle instead. The rain tapped lightly on the windows like Morse code. It fell back into the category of drizzle; the category that was perfect for sleeping. The light of the candles faded to a dim glow and their scents weakened. No one noticed, however; everyone was fast asleep.

Early in the morning the sun began to rise. It cast a delicious glow over the city of Mission Creek. Water droplets fell from the eaves of the houses and the remainder of the wind was still stirring up some leaves. And if you were to look closely in the window of the Davenport household, here is what you would see:

Candles dripping warm wax onto the floor. The fire in the fireplace down to a dim glow. Board game pieces and homemade trail mix strewn across the floor. But the final and sweetest thing you would see would be four teenagers and their mother sound asleep, curled up together on the multi-colored blankets on the floor.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Did you enjoy it? What was your favorite part? Don't forget to review and let me know! I love your feedback!**

**If you guys liked this story don't forget to check out my other ones! And follow/favorite me for more. See you all soon! :D**


End file.
